Wyjechać ze Storybrooke
by amaze1
Summary: Sam niespodziewanie trafia do Storybrooke znajdującego się pod działaniem trzeciej klątwy. Tajemnicza dziewczyna pomaga mu wydostać się z miasteczka.
1. Chapter 1

Sam leżał na ulicy, policzkiem dotykał asfaltu. Obudził go chłód i pulsujący ból w ramieniu. Próbował się podnieść i rozejrzeć, ale ciało miał bezwładne, z trudem udawało mu się zebrać myśli. Pod powiekami przesuwały mu się niewyraźne obrazy niedawnych wydarzeń: atakująca go wściekła bestia, jego dłoń wbijająca w jej wnętrzności anielskie ostrze i potężna wiedźma rzucająca klątwę. Po tym nie pamiętał już nic. Wysiłek włożony w próbę ułożenia tych majaków w logiczną całość wyczerpał go tak, że znowu stracił przytomność.

Ocknął się na moment, gdy poczuł, że ktoś szturcha go i coś do niego mówi. Udało mu się podnieść powieki, ale jedyne, co zobaczył, to wpatrujące się w niego bardzo zielone oczy w czarnej oprawie. Zdążył pomyśleć, że ta zieleń jest zaskakująco soczysta, jak łąka, może jak liść konwalii, zanim jego świadomość znów odpłynęła w ciemność.

Jego sny były chaotyczne: rozmazane obrazy, nieokreślone krzyki. Tylko emocje rysowały się wyraźnie – lęk, samotność, rozpacz, tęsknota. Obudził się z tych koszmarów z ulgą, choć bolało go całe ciało i czuł się jak na ciężkim kacu. Domyślił się, że wiedźma musiała go odurzyć, stąd te majaki.

Otworzył oczy, nareszcie całkiem przytomny. Leżał na szpitalnym łóżku. Rana na ramieniu była opatrzona, podobnie jak mniejsze draśnięcia. Wziął głębszy oddech. Ból w klatce piersiowej uświadomił mu, że ma połamane żebra. Lekarze też to zauważyli – jego tors opinała opaska uciskowa. Rozejrzał się. Pokój wyglądał na normalną szpitalną salę. Był w niej zupełnie sam, żadnych innych pacjentów. Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka – bolało, ale zacisnął tylko zęby, nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Najważniejsze, że już nie kręciło mu się w głowie. Podszedł do szafki, aby sprawdzić, czy są w niej jego rzeczy. Znalazł ubrania, portfel, telefon. Najważniejsze, to zadzwonić do Deana. Miał od niego kilka nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomość głosową z pytaniem, gdzie jest. No właśnie, to trzeba było najpierw ustalić. Niestety w telefonie chyba coś szwankowało, bo nie chciał mu wskazać lokalizacji. Trudno, zapyta kogoś z personelu.

Odwrócił się od szafki i zobaczył, że od progu przygląda mu się czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Musiała stać tak już od dłuższej chwili, wygodnie oparta o futrynę z rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Obudziłeś się. – Podeszła do niego i złapała za ramię. – Jesteś ranny, powinieneś odpoczywać.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział może trochę zbyt obcesowo, ale posłusznie wrócił do łóżka, miała rację, to była ciężka noc. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle obok. – Kim jesteś?

\- To ja cię znalazłam i wezwałam karetkę. – Spojrzała mu w twarz i wtedy zobaczył jej niezwykle zielone oczy. Przypomniał sobie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział łagodniejszym tonem. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jestem? Jak się nazywa to miasto? Brat po mnie przyjedzie.

Dostrzegł, że przez jej twarz przebiegł cień, zanim odpowiedziała.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem w podziękowaniu i wybrał numer Deana, przeklinając w myślach czarownicę, która wysłała go tak daleko.

\- Sammy, dzięki Bogu! - usłyszał po chwili w słuchawce. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem w szpitalu, ale nic mi nie jest. Byłem nieprzytomny, bo ta... - zaciął się na chwilę. Chciał powiedzieć "wiedźma", ale przecież miał towarzystwo - ...bo zostałem odurzony.

\- Ok. Gdzie mam przyjechać?

\- Storybrooke w Main.

\- Co do diabła? Main? Taki kawał! No, trochę będziesz musiał poczekać. Do zobaczenia.

Odłożył telefon na szafkę obok łóżka. Dziewczyna wciąż siedząc na krześle bez przerwy bacznie go obserwowała. Odwzajemnił jej się tym samym. Zielony golf podkreślał smukłość jej szyi i dziewczęcą krągłość piersi. Szczupłe ramiona opinała czarna skórzana kurtka. Czarne włosy sięgały linii żuchwy. Była w niepokojący sposób piękna - tak to sobie określił w myślach, choć sam nie był pewien, co by to miało oznaczać.

Dziewczyna zupełnie niespeszona spojrzeniem Sama, zapytała:

\- Jak się tu znalazłeś?

\- Nie pamiętam. - Pokręcił głową. - Jak pewnie słyszałaś - skinął w stronę telefonu - ktoś mnie odurzył. Wszystko wydaje się takie niejasne...

\- Ktoś z pewnością próbował cię skrzywdzić. - Dotknęła z troską opatrunku na jego ramieniu. - Nie domyślasz się, kto? Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz?

\- Jesteś z policji? Dlatego tak wypytujesz?

\- Nnie... Biuro szeryfa akurat nie może teraz zająć się twoją sprawą... A ja jestem po prostu ciekawa. Znalazłam cię i chcę pomóc.

Postanowił jej na razie nie spławiać. W tym nowym miejscu może się przydać ktoś życzliwy. Wymyślił na poczekaniu jakąś historyjkę.

\- Byłem w pubie w Bostonie. Ktoś musiał mi czegoś dosypać do drinka. Pewnie wdałem się w bójkę, stąd obrażenia, ale niczego nie pamiętam...

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła mu przenikliwe prosto w oczy. Wytrzymał spojrzenie, ale nie miał złudzeń: wiedziała, że kłamie. W końcu spuściła wzrok i półgłosem zaczęła opowiadać.

\- Lubię wybrać się czasem na spacer o świcie. Miasto jeszcze śpi, jestem wtedy całkiem sama. Chłonę ciszę i samotność, nikt niczego ode mnie nie chce. Chłód poranka orzeźwia. Spaceruję sobie, medytuję, słucham wiatru i odgłosu swoich kroków. Jest spokój. Dziś wyrwałeś mnie z tej rutyny. Byłeś jak rysa na spokojnej twarzy poranka. Leżałeś w centrum miasta, pod wieżą zegarową. Nie ruszałeś się. Wyglądałeś strasznie – cały we krwi, w poszarpanym ubraniu. Na asfalcie zrobiła się czerwona plama, utrata krwi w tej ilości nie była groźna dla twojego życia, ale na pewno cię osłabiła. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy leżałeś twarzą do ziemi, widać było, jaki jesteś… duży i silny. Chciałam obejrzeć ranę, więc dotknęłam twojego ramienia. Nie jesteś chuderlakiem. – Przelotny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Spojrzała na niego. – Sam, walczyłeś. Byle mięśniak z baru nie pokonałby cię, nie zadałby takich obrażeń. Poza tym… - pokręciła głową i wskazała obandażowane ramię – tego nie zrobił człowiek.

Sam nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Otworzył usta i zaraz zamknął je, skonsternowany. Z opresji wydobył go telefon, na którym wyświetliło się imię jego brata.

\- Dean?

\- Sam, jadę do Main, ale tego Storybrooke nie ma na żadnej mapie, nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. Nie jestem może komputerowym mózgowcem, ale tyle to potrafię. Wygląda na to, że coś takiego nie istnieje. Nie pomyliłeś czasem nazwy?

\- Czekaj, upewnię się. – Przerwał rozmowę, by zwrócić się do dziewczyny: – To miejsce nazywa się Storybrooke, tak?

Skinęła głową.

\- Stary, nie pomyliłem się, jest tak, jak mówiłem. Jedź dalej, ja w tym czasie postaram się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Na razie.

Coś tu nie grało… Najpierw nie mógł ustalić lokalizacji w telefonie, teraz to…

\- Mój brat nie może znaleźć żadnej wzmianki o tym mieście. Nie ma go na mapach, nigdzie. Dlaczego? Co tu się dzieje? I kim w ogóle jesteś? Skąd znasz moje imię?

Stał się napastliwy, ale dziewczyna nie wystraszyła się, tylko lekko przygarbiła, jakby przygniótł ją jakiś ciężar. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, Sam zdążył pomyśleć, że w ogóle nie zamierza mu odpowiedzieć. Kiedy w końcu się odezwała, mówiła powoli, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów.

\- Na imię mam Missy. Nie jestem nikim szczególnym. Znalazłam cię, więc poproszono mnie, żebym… się tobą zaopiekowała, bo ani szeryf, ani burmistrz nie są w tej chwili osiągalni. Twoje imię było w dokumentach w portfelu. Rozmawiałam z drem Whale'm i zdradził mi je. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby zbierając siły przed najtrudniejszą częścią wypowiedzi. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Sam, zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię, ale musisz pamiętać, że nic ci nie grozi. Nikt cię tu nie więzi. Nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłeś. Nie sądzę, aby ktoś z miasteczka się do tego przyczynił. I wiem na pewno, że nie przybyłeś tu zwyczajnie, że nie wydarzyło się to w sposób naturalny. To pozwala mi przypuszczać, że widziałeś w życiu rzeczy, które większość ludzi uważa za bajki. Dlatego powiem ci prawdę: Storybrooke jest miasteczkiem, nad którym ciąży klątwa. Nie można z niego tak po prostu wyjechać, ani do niego wjechać. Dlatego twój brat nie widzi go na mapie. Nie ma go tam.

Sam słuchał jej zdumiony, lecz nie zszokowany. Nie spotkał się nigdy z przeklętym miasteczkiem, ale widywał już dziwniejsze rzeczy. Prawdziwym problemem było to, czy powinien zaufać Missy.

\- Załóżmy, że to, co mówisz, jest prawdą… Nie jestem więźniem, ale nie wolno mi wyjechać, tak?

\- Nie, to nie tak. Wolno ci, ale kiedy ktoś przekracza granicę miasteczka, dzieje mu się coś złego. To nie groźba – dodała szybko. – Mogę ci pokazać, jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala.

Usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu i zwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł lekarz i zwrócił się do Sama.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Winchester, jestem dr Whale. Przykro mi, że zakłócam to spotkanie. Panno Grow. – Obdarzył Missy promiennym uśmiechem. - Proszę o wybaczenie, ale muszę omówić z pacjentem stan jego zdrowia.

Missy wstała, zapewniła Sama, że przyjdzie jutro, aby dokończyć rozmowę, pożegnała się i wyszła.


	2. Chapter 2

Postanowiła zebrać myśli, zanim zda relację matce przełożonej, była też trochę głodna, więc wstąpiła do knajpki "U Babci". Usiadła w rogu, ukryta przed wzrokiem wchodzących, aby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Spadło na nią nie lada zadanie. W innych okolicznościach zajęłaby się tym Emma, jej rodzice lub Regina. Skoro zniknęli, teraz ona mogła się sprawdzić i przeżyć przygodę. Złożono na jej barkach odpowiedzialność, którą była gotowa unieść.

Nie była pewna, jak ocenić rozmowę z Samem. Chciała, żeby jej zaufał, ale jednocześnie musiała zachować ostrożność. Nie znała jego zamiarów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie przybył tu z własnej woli, że był ofiarą, a jednak dużym powodem do niepokoju było pięknie wykonane zakrwawione ostrze, które leżało u jego boku, gdy natknęła się na niego w czasie swojego porannego spaceru. Zanim zadzwoniła po karetkę, schowała je do torby z zamiarem pokazania go zakonnicom. Siostry od razu wyczuły, że zostało wykonane za sprawą magii. Przez większość dnia badały je za pomocą wróżkowego pyłu, ale ich wnioski nie były jednoznaczne. Ostrze pokazało, że Sam używał go do zabijania. Co prawda, najczęściej do zabijania stworzeń z gruntu złych, w dodatku prawdopodobnie jego intencje zawsze były czyste, ale już sam fakt odbierania życia wzbudzał nieufność zakonnic.

Wyglądało na to, że Sam prowadził życie twarde i bezwzględne. W połączeniu z tak potężnym narzędziem, jak znalezione ostrze, które miało zdolność uśmiercania niezwyciężonych magicznych stworzeń – mógł stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo.

A jednak nie było wiadomo, czy Sam zagrażał mieszkańcom miasta. Wszystko wskazywało raczej na to, że znalazłszy się tu wbrew woli, chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. I paradoksalnie właśnie na to nie można było mu pozwolić…

Musiała za wszelką cenę zdobyć jego zaufanie. I chyba nawet miała pomysł, jak to sobie ułatwić. Dziś już nie pójdzie do klasztoru, zadzwoni.

Dopiła pośpiesznie herbatę, zostawiła odpowiednią sumę na stoiku, wsiadła do zaparkowanego przed gospodą samochodu i pojechała do sklepu, mając nadzieję, że zdąży przed zamknięciem.

Gdy następnego ranka stanęła w drzwiach sali Sama, zastała go stojącego przy szafie i rozebranego do połowy. Prawdopodobnie chciał włożyć koszulę, którą miał na sobie, gdy leżał na ulicy, bo właśnie przyglądał się jej z niezadowoleniem – była w opłakanym stanie, brudna, z pokaźną plamą krwi wokół rozdarcia na ramieniu. Podobnie musiała się prezentować zwinięta na łóżku beżowa kurtka.

Sam był odwrócony od drzwi, więc Missy obserwowała go przez chwilę, jak rozkładając ramiona naciąga materiał, sprawdzając jego stan. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na myśl, że właściwie oceniła jego siłę i kondycję fizyczną. Pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie tańczyły pod skórą z każdym ruchem.

\- Dzień dobry – rzuciła wesoło. – Widzę, że się stroisz. Planujesz randkę?

Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął lekko na jej widok. To dobry znak, pomyślała.

\- Wypisuję się na żądanie – powiedział i zaczął zakładać zakrwawioną szmatę, która kiedyś była jego koszulą.

\- Zaczekaj! – Błyskawicznie znalazła się przy nim i chwyciła połę koszuli, aby powstrzymać go przed jej zapięciem, niechcący muskając dłonią jego szeroką pierś. Poczuła, jak Sam nagle zastyga w bezruchu. Spojrzała mu w twarz, unosząc głowę do góry – dopiero teraz zorientowała się, jak bardzo jest wysoki – i zobaczyła malujące się na niej zdumienie. Usłyszała, jak Sam przełyka ślinę.

Odsunęła się gwałtownie, karcąc się w duchu i oblewając rumieńcem. Nie to miała przecież na myśli…

\- Czekaj… - powtórzyła cicho. Zdjęła z ramienia plecak i wyjęła z niego zawiniątko. – To dla ciebie. Pomyślałam, że możesz potrzebować...

Sam rozpakował je, rzucając jej co chwilę baczne spojrzenia. W środku była dżinsowa kurtka i dwie zmiany ubrań, które kupiła wczoraj dla niego. Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Przyda się, dziękuję to… miło że o tym pomyślałaś.

Skinęła głową. Jego uśmiech dawał nadzieję na to, że tamten niezręczny moment został zatarty, a strategia zdobywania zaufania działa. Postanowiła ją kontynuować. Zakrzątnęła się po pokoju jak ktoś bliski, zebrała zniszczone rzeczy i wyrzuciła je. Sam przeglądał nową garderobę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że trafiłam z rozmiarem?

\- Tak, powinno być ok. Zwrócę ci pieniądze, muszę tylko znaleźć jakiś bankomat.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Uśmiechnęła się i zmieniła temat. – Dlaczego chcesz się wypisać? Porządnie oberwałeś, powinieneś być pod opieką lekarzy.

\- Rany nie są poważne, same się zagoją. – Blizny na jego torsie i ramionach wymownie świadczyły o tym, że Sam wie, co mówi. – A ja powinienem się trochę rozejrzeć… zorientować się, jak mogę sprowadzić tu brata albo samemu wyjechać mu naprzeciw. Ocenić to… zagrożenie, o którym wczoraj mówiłaś. – Spojrzał na nią spode łba i na moment zawisła między nimi cisza tak gęsta, że niemal wstrzymali oddechy. Missy już otworzyła usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale Sam ubiegł ją. – Poza tym, jedzenie jest tu okropne.

Missy aż klasnęła w dłonie z radości.

\- A to się świetnie składa! Pomyślałam, że możesz być głodny, więc przywiozłam coś na ząb. – „Coś na ząb" było całą torbą różnorodnych kanapek: z kurczakiem, indykiem, tuńczykiem, serem, warzywami, masłem orzechowym, sosami, na białym pieczywie, na ciemnym… do wyboru, do koloru. Do tego jeden termos z kawą i jeden z kakao. Przyłożyła się do przygotowania tego prowiantu, bo uznała, że ten nieskomplikowany sposób ma szansę konkursowo zadziałać na każdego mężczyznę. – Co w takim razie powiesz na piknik przy granicy Storybrooke, gdzie naocznie się przekonasz, do czego może doprowadzić wyjazd, a ja ci wszystko i ze szczegółami wyjaśnię?

Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, nic nie mówiąc. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy pewnie i otwarcie.

\- Dobrze. Pozwól tylko, że się przebiorę.


	3. Chapter 3

Sytuacja, w której się znalazł, była bardzo niepokojąca. Missy co prawda sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie. Możliwe, że chciała pomóc, ale co jeśli tylko nim manipulowała? Sam był nieuzbrojony. Jeśli była człowiekiem, nie miała z nim szans w walce, ale mogła być wszystkim innym… Demonem, wilkołakiem czy jakimkolwiek innym potworem, którego można pomylić z człowiekiem... Jadąc na miejsce, niewiele rozmawiali – Missy chciała, żeby to, co miał zobaczyć, ujrzał najpierw na własne oczy. Zatrzymała samochód przed tablicą z napisem „Storybrooke" (dzięki temu przynajmniej wiedział, że nie kłamała w sprawie nazwy miasta). W poprzek drogi biegła czerwona linia, a za nią na środku ulicy rosło drzewo. Jego korzenie wrastały w asfalt. Sam spojrzał na Missy pytająco.

\- Dziwi cię pewnie to drzewo… rzadko wyrastają z asfaltu, prawda? To jeden z mieszkańców miasta, chciał się przekonać, czy nic mu się nie stanie, kiedy przekroczy granicę.

\- I zamienił się w drzewo? – W głosie Sama pobrzmiewała mieszanka szoku i niedowierzania. To było absurdalne! Z drugiej strony, jeśli to drzewo jakimś cudem wyrosło w tym miejscu samoistnie, musiałoby tkwić tu od lat. Ktoś na pewno by się nim zajął, stwarzało niebezpieczeństwo na drodze.

\- Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał.

\- Jakieś kilkanaście dni temu.

\- Nie można mu pomóc?

Missy pokręciła głową.

\- Pracujemy nad tym, ale to nie takie proste…

Sam zamilkł. W głowie kłębiło mu się tyle pytań. Co to za klątwa? Kto ją rzucił, kiedy i dlaczego? Ściągać tu Deana i spróbować rozpracować to razem z nim, czy lepiej nie ryzykować, że utkną tu obaj na dobre?

Kiedy tak rozmyślał, Missy oddaliła się do samochodu, podążył za nią wzrokiem: wyjęła z bagażnika koc i torbę. Chciał pomóc jej rozłożyć go na poboczu, ale powstrzymała go ze względu na stan jego zdrowia. Nie odczuwał silnego bólu, bo dr Whale przepisał mu leki, ale nie chciał się z nią spierać. Usiedli obok siebie zwróceni przodem w kierunku nieszczęśnika pod postacią drzewa. Milczeli jedząc i popijając gorącą kawę. Mimo zmartwienia, Sam docenił jakość posiłku. Może ta prosta przyjemność sprawiła, że otrząsnął się z zadumy, spojrzał na Missy i zapytał.

\- Od jak dawna ciąży nad wami klątwa?

\- Och, ta dopiero od niedawna. Dopey - wskazała na drzewo - zaraz po jej rzuceniu poszedł sprawdzić, co się stanie.

\- Co masz na myśli? Były inne klątwy? Co to za miejsce? – Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna mówiła o klątwach rzucanych na całe miasto, jak o czymś codziennym, czymś przykrym, co jednak zdarza się od czasu do czasu.

\- Ugh… - Missy zacięła się. – No… prawdę mówiąc, to już trzecia klątwa ciążąca nad Storybrooke… każdą rzucał kto inny… to naprawdę długa historia.

Zamrugał oczami, potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Missy wymownie.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Machnął ręką w stronę granicy. – Mam trochę czasu.

\- Dobrze, dowiesz się wszystkiego, po to tu jesteśmy. Ale usłyszałeś już ode mnie kilka rzeczy, w które trudno uwierzyć. Historia Storybrooke jest jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobna. Zanim ci ją opowiem, musisz też coś z siebie dać. Teraz twoja kolej. Kim jesteś i jak się tu znalazłeś?

Cóż, chyba był jej to winien… Popatrzył przed siebie i westchnął głęboko.

\- Jestem łowcą.

\- Myśliwym? – W głosie Missy pojawiła się zimna nuta.

Zerknął na nią, chyba nie spodobał jej się ten pomysł.

\- Nie, nie poluję na zwierzęta. Zabijam potwory: wilkołaki, wampiry, duchy, demony i inne stworzenia, które istnieją tylko po to, by krzywdzić ludzi. – Zrobił pauzę, nie był pewien jakie wrażenie robią jego słowa na słuchaczce, bo jej twarz była nieruchoma, niczego nie zdradzała. – Zanim się tu znalazłem próbowałem pokonać pewną wiedźmę. To ona mnie odurzyła. Tę ranę – wskazał na bark – zadał mi jej pupilek, czarny kocur, którego wcześniej jednym pstryknięciem palców zmieniła w dwumetrową bestię. Dźgnąłem go sztyletem, chyba śmiertelnie. Wtedy się wściekła i zaczęła inkantować zaklęcie. Następne, co pamiętam, to asfalt w centrum Storybrooke. Później twoje oczy nade mną. – Mówiąc to, jeszcze raz im się przyjrzał. Ta zieleń była doprawdy niespotykana. – A później szpital. Resztę już znasz. Sądzę, że ta czarownica wysłała mnie tu z zemsty za zabicie jej… zwierzaczka.

\- Dziękuję, Sam. Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę. Twoje życie… jest chyba pełne mroku, prawda?

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – powiedział cicho. Po chwili dodał już głośniej – Teraz ty. O co chodzi z tym miasteczkiem?

Westchnęła i zaczęła mówić powoli i bez emocji. Opowiedziała niesłychaną historię o baśniowych postaciach uwięzionych przez macochę Śnieżki w czasie i przestrzeni, pozbawionych tożsamości oraz pamięci. O złamaniu pierwszej klątwy, powodach rzucenia drugiej i dramatycznych wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni.

\- Hook, ten który rzucił ostatnią klątwę, nie żyje.

\- Hm… wiesz, pomyślałbym, że zwariowałaś, gdyby nie to, że miałem przyjemność poznać np. Dorotkę z Krainy Oz. Po jakimś czasie przestajesz się dziwić.

Roześmiała się.

\- Bałam się, że nie uwierzysz. Wiem, jak to brzmi.

\- Czy to oznacza, że kiedy pójdę do miasta, mogę spotkać Śnieżkę albo Kopciuszka? A siedmiu krasnoludków?

\- Tak. No… Śnieżka jest aktualnie nieosiągalna. Ale tutaj – wskazała brodą drzewo za granicą miasta – możesz podziwiać jednego z krasnoludków…

Sam sposępniał. Żal mu było biedaka.

\- Prawda, Gapcio. Wspominałaś. A dr Whale, kim on jest?

\- Nie będziesz chyba zadowolony – powiedziała z rozbawieniem w głosie. – To doktor Frankenstein.

\- Poważnie? – Sam zaśmiał się cicho. – Cóż, chyba nieźle mnie poskładał. – Puścił oko do Missy. - A ty? Jaką jesteś postacią?

\- Nikim ważnym. – Odwróciła wzrok. – Nie ma o czym mówić.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała coś ukryć. Może wiązały się z tym jakieś przykre wspomnienia? Chyba nie chodziło o to, że była kimś – lub czymś – złym, kimś, na kogo powinien zapolować? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Postanowił odłożyć ten temat na później. Ta nagła przerwa w bądź co bądź przyjemnej rozmowie przypomniała mu, że są pilniejsze pytania, które powinien zadać dziewczynie.

\- Słuchaj, Missy, nie mogę tu zostać. Moje życie jest gdzie indziej, mam… pewną misję do wypełnienia, brat mnie potrzebuje. _Musi_ być jakiś sposób, żeby stąd wyjechać. Mam zamiar go odnaleźć. Pomyślałem, że… skoro mieszkasz tu tak długo, może powiesz mi, gdzie zacząć?

\- Tak, myślałam już o tym. Po południu jestem umówiona z zakonnicami, możemy iść tam razem. To będzie pierwszy krok.

\- Zakonnice?

\- Ci, którzy zazwyczaj zajmowali się takimi sprawami: szeryf, burmistrz, była burmistrz, zniknęli krótko po śmierci Hooka. Nie wiem, gdzie są, ale sądzę, że siostry wiedzą. Poza tym one są teraz najmądrzejszymi i najbardziej godnymi zaufania osobami w mieście.

\- Kim były w… poprzednim życiu?

\- Wróżkami.


End file.
